The Little Prince Continued
by Xtina Jones
Summary: I was unhappy with last week's episode, so I wrote a short continuation of the scene where everyone meets up at the dock/warehouse. Basically it involves Sun,a gun,Jack trying to be brave,and Kate freaking out! Enjoy!


Ok, so I'm sure I'm not the only Jater out there who felt significantly unsatisfied with last week's episode (5X04 The Little Prince). I was expecting a kiss of some sort...

So, naturally, I took matters into my own hands and wrote a continuation of the scene where Kate and Jack meet up with Ben and Sayid.

I hope you enjoy it, and I hope we get some good Jate this week!

* * *

Sun suddenly stepped from the shadows, the gun in her hands pointed at Ben.

Everyone immediately froze and stopped speaking.

"Sun…?" Kate said, apprehensively

"Get out of the way, Kate," Sun said firmly.

"Where's Aaron?" Kate demanded.

Jack stepped in front of Kate, pushing her behind him.

"Don't worry, he's fine. He's in the car," Sun replied.

"Sun…what are you doing?" Jack asked carefully.

"I am going to kill the man responsible for my husband's death."

"What?" Jack asked.

"Please step aside, Jack," Sun said, her voice sounding slightly anxious.

Jack glanced from Sun to Kate to Ben and back to Sun.

"Kate, go make sure that Aaron's alright," Jack said calmly.

"Jack-" Kate began to protest.

"Do it Kate," Jack said, his voice low as his eyes locked with hers.

"I'm not leaving you here to deal with this."

"Then go stand over there."

"What are you doing Jack?"

"Please, Kate. Just stand over there," Jack pleaded.

Kate gave Jack a look but obeyed.

"There's no need for you to take a bullet for me Jack," Ben stated. He had been silently standing behind Jack during this entire exchange.

"Yes, Jack," Sun agreed. "Please move."

"No," Jack declared.

Kate opened her mouth to protest again, but Jack silenced her with a look.

"If you want revenge for Jin's death, don't shoot him, shoot me."

"Jack!"

"Stay back Kate!"

"Why should I do that?" Sun asked, perplexed.

"Yes, Jack. Why _should_ she do that?" Ben added.

"Because it's my fault that Jin is dead. _I _stopped Kate from going back for him. _I _made her get on the helicopter without him. If it's anyone's fault, it's mine. And besides," Jack said, glancing back at Ben, "You're already taking Locke back in a coffin. You can do the same with me."

Jack turned back to Sun, ignoring the fact that Kate's eyes were boring into him.

"If you're going to do it, I'd like to say something first."

"Jack, you can't be serious!" Kate cried, stepping forward.

"Sayid, please don't let her see this," Jack requested.

Sayid stepped forward quickly and pulled Kate back.

"Jack! Don't do this! Let go of me!" Kate shouted as she struggles against Sayid.

"I love you, Kate," Jack said, looking into Kate's teary eyes.

"Jack!" Kate sobbed, "Don't do this. Please don't do this. Don't leave me like this! Do something you bastard!" she shouted at Ben.

Her cries died out as Sayid dragged her down the alley.

"I don't want to kill you, Jack. I don't blame you for Jin's death. But if you will not move, then I will have to kill you so that I can kill _him_."

"I'm not letting you kill Ben. He is the only way we have to get back to the island and save everyone else. I won't let you prevent that from happening."

"Then I am sorry, Jack. You leave me no choice."

Sun held the gun more firmly and began to pull back the trigger."

"Wait," Ben interjected quickly. "What if I could prove to you that Jin is alive?"

"_What_?" Sun asked disbelievingly.

"It's true," Ben rushed on. "Put down the gun and I'll show you."

Sun began to lower her gun but then changed her mind.

"No. Why should I trust you?"

"Because. _You_ have no proof that Jin actually died. _I _have proof that he's alive. I think my information is a little more credible than yours."

After a long, tense moment, Sun lowered her gun and dropped it on the ground.

"Get the gun, Jack," Ben demanded.

Jack grabbed the gun.

"Check the chamber (Idk if that's the right word)."

Jack does so. There is only one bullet.

"Shoot the gun, Jack."

Jack aimed the gun at the ground and fired.

As the shot echoed in the night, he heard Kate scream.

"Might want to go deal with that," Ben suggested.

Jack doesn't need to be told twice. He sprints down the alley until he reaches Sun's car.

Kate is kneeling on the ground, sobbing as Sayid looks on sympathetically.

Sayid's eyes widen as he sees Jack approaching.

"Kate," Sayid says to her gently, but she ignores him.

"Kate," Jack tries.

Her head snaps up, and her eyes widen in disbelief.

"Is Aaron ok?" Jack asks quietly.

She nods as she slowly stands.

They both stand unmoving for a moment, and then, simultaneously, they rush toward each other and crash their lips together.

A long moment later they pull apart.

There are tears still glistening in Kate's eyes.

"What the _hell_ were you _thinking_?" she asks exasperatedly as she hits him lightly on the chest.

Jack smiles at her and softly replies: "That I love you."

Kate smiles too, and she's crying again, but this time it's tears of joy.

"I love you too," she says. "I love you too."

* * *

Awwwww I know that was a cheesy ending and things probably won't play out like that, but a Jater can dream :)

Please drop a quick review/comment and let me know what you think, or feel free to drop some predictions for this week/this season!


End file.
